MHFO: Navigation Guide
The Table of Contents is there to be used. Skip to the part of interest if deemed necessary. ''This Guide is still in development. '' Introduction Welcome to the MHFO: Navigation Guide. A Guide that covers a great deal of the aspects a players will have to deal with once they get online in Monster Hunter Frontier. Navigation in this context refers to one of its key definitions and is intended to help both experienced and new players find their way in the world of Japanese Monster Hunter. What does this Guide Provide A series of pictures, edited to contain text, markings and references to a multitude of in-game menus the player will have to navigate through as well as providing basic and in-depth information about key aspects that come to pass while playing MHFO. This also includes how-to's such as utilising the Hunter's Camp in-quest, gathering, and miscellaneous hunting activities. What does this Guide Not Provide *Strategies on how to deal with behavioural patterns of monsters and widely-used methods to take down monsters as quickly and effortlessly as possible. *Videos. *Setup Configuration Tutorials (such as configuring a gamepad, managing your account, etc). Why this Style for a Guide A common problem among those who are involved in gaming communities and the internet in general is that people do not like to read. If it isn't short then it's tl;dr (too long, didn't read). They prefer looking at pictures and videos instead. For that reason this guide has been composed using a combination of visual material and plain text. It grants readers the choice to skip anything that is irrelevant to their interests and leave it up to themselves whether to read the included explanations or not while not missing out on the key details that they're looking for. How-to use this Guide Click on one of the images with your mouse's left button to open the galleries and become able to move from 1 picture to another like a slideshow. Move cursor away from the picture to get rid of the upper and lower borders that cover the images when opening a gallery. Press the Scroller to quickly jump to the selected File's page and click on the image again to view it in Full Resolution (recommended). Navigation (Town) Mezeporta Square File:MHFO Mezeporta Square Item Stores.png File:MHFO Mezeporta Square Elder Combiner Main Menu Breakdown.png File:MHFO Mezeporta Square General Store Main Menu Breakdown.png File:MHFO Mezeporta Square General Store Buy Items Menu Breakdown.png File:MHFO Mezeporta Square Food Ingredient Store Main Menu Breakdown.png File:MHFO Mezeporta Square Quest Givers and Guildmaster.png File:MHFO Mezeporta Square General Quest Lady Main Menu Breakdown.png File:MHFO Mezeporta Square General Quest Lady Occasion Quests Submenu Breakdown.png File:MHFO Mezeporta Square General Quest Lady Hunter Quests Submenu Breakdown.png File:MHFO Mezeporta Square Fishing Piers.png File:MHFO Mezeporta Square Special Event Corner.png Blacksmith File:MHFO Mezeporta Square Blacksmith Breakdown.png File:MHFO Item and Equipment Box Main Menu Breakdown.png File:MHFO Item and Equipment Box Equipment Sub Menu Breakdown.png File:MHFO Item and Equipment Box Item Preset Sub Menu Breakdown.png File:MHFO Item and Equipment Box Combinations Sub Menu Breakdown.png File:MHFO Blacksmith Main Menu Breakdown.png File:MHFO Blacksmith Weapon Creation Submenu Breakdown.png File:MHFO Blacksmith Weapon Creation Weapon Selection Submenu Breakdown.png File:MHFO Blacksmith Weapon Creation and Details Breakdown.png File:MHFO Blacksmith Weapon Creation and Details Breakdown Page 2.png File:MHFO Blacksmith Weapon Creation Upgrade Weapon Breakdown.png File:MHFO Blacksmith Armor Creation Breakdown.png File:MHFO Blacksmith Armor Creation Craft Armors Menu Breakdown.png File:MHFO Blacksmith Armor Creation and Details Breakdown.png File:MHFO Blacksmith Craft Decorations Main Menu Breakdown.png File:MHFO Blacksmith Craft Decorations and Details Breakdown.png Caravan Site (HR17+) Guild Hall (HR3+) Navigation (My Stuff) My House File:MHFO My House Breakdown.png File:MHFO My Navigation.png My Gallery My Garden File:MHFO My Garden Breakdown.png File:MHFO My Garden Garden Tool Service Overview Breakdown.png File:MHFO My Garden Gook Central Breakdown.png My Tore (HR51+) My Halk File:MHFO My Halk Breakdown.png File:MHFO My Halk Feeding Menu Main Menu.png File:MHFO My Halk Feeding Menu Material Categories.png File:MHFO_My_Halk_Feeding_Material_Selection_Explanation_V2.png File:MHFO My Halk Training Main Menu.png File:MHFO My Halk Status Page 1 Breakdown.png File:MHFO My Halk Status Page 2 Breakdown.png File:MHFO Halk Training Priority Breakdown.png File:MHFO My Halk Skill Selection Menu.png My Mission Navigation (Quest) Hunter's Camp File:MHFO Base Camp Breakdown at Tide Islands.png File:MHFO In Quest Menu Breakdown.png Veggie Elder Gathering File:MHFO Mining Explanation at Tide Island.png File:MHFO Bug Catching Explanation at Tide Island.png Secret Areas Navigation (Other) World and Land Selection File:MHFO World Selection Screen Breakdown.png Private Rooms File:MHFO 3rd Tab 30 Man Room.png File:MHFO 4th Tab 4 Man Room.png Navigation (How-To's) Joining a Guild (heavy on text) File:MHFO Guild Reception Main Menu Explanation.png File:MHFO Guild Reception Guild Search and Forming Explanation.png File:MHFO Guild Reception Guild Search and Forming Search Guilds Explanation.png File:MHFO Guild Reception Guild Search by Name Explanation.png Joining and Looking up Guilds (simple) File:MHFO Guild Reception Counter.jpg File:GCC How to join menu 1.jpg File:GCC How to join menu 2.jpg File:GCC How to join menu 3.jpg File:GCC looking up the guild.jpg File:GCC selecting the guild.jpg File:GCC joining the guild.jpg